Menodora
History (Submitted by Sweetness) Menodora: 290 - 311 Menodora was the eldest child of three sisters. Her sisters were known as Metrodora and Nymphadora. All three of them were the daughters of a midwife and rural priestess named Chloé who lived in what is now southern France, during the reign of the Roman Empire. Chloé was a devout follower of Apollo and claimed that he was the father of her three children. When the girls were old enough, their mother taught them the lore of the gods, the medicinal knowledge she claimed was given by Apollo, and also told them a legend of mystical islands obscured from the world and populated only by women and the gods. When asked by her daughters if they could ever see this fantastical place, Chloé told them they would go as soon as they were old enough to make the journey. When the local Roman governor heard tale of this Chloé's healing abilities, he made the trek to meet her to see to mending an old war injury. Chloé told him there was little she could do as he was not a true follower of Apollo, claiming she could sense his unworth. Incensed, the governor had Chloé killed and ordered the daughters bound in chains. Menodora: 311 At a public hearing where the three sisters were mocked and accused of practicing dark arts, Menodora defiantly spit in the face of the governor. Flying into a rage, the governor ordered Menodora stripped of her clothes and beaten by four soldiers while the governor waited for her apology. Menodora endured the beating, and when the governor asked her "Where is your god now?" she cried out, "Can you not see I am offering myself as a sacrifice to him?" Angered, the governor had her caged and left in the hot sun for four days before he marched her sisters into the courtyard and were shown their battered sister. Again, the governor asked for an apology, but was denied. He ordered Menodora and her sisters to heal his injury, but again Menodora said she would not do that, as Apollo had spoken to her as she cooked in her cage and had rewarded her commitment to him by sparing her from the sun's rays. Angry, the governor told her that she was delusional as he had men prepared to speak at their trial that they had relations with their mother, implying the sisters were not the children of Apollo, but simply bastard daughters of drunken men. Menodora was not swayed. The sisters were then all stripped and placed within the same cage and left to blister and burn under the summer sun. Metrodora died from exposure after three days and Nymphadora went mad and had to be put down with an iron rod by a guard, but Menodora simply tanned. She was sentenced to another week in the cage, but disappeared that night when two men infiltrated the governor's estate. One man took Menodora from the cage and saw to her health, while the other man smote the governor with a bolt of lightning from his staff. Menodora was dehydrated and too weak to move, but somehow woke the next morning on the shores of Themyscira, in the shadow of the Temple of Apollo. While recovering from her torture, Menodora learned the truth. Her mother was a true Amazonian Priestess who had left the island on a holy mission accompanying Apollo over thirty years prior, but had stayed in man's world after carrying his child to term.Network Files: Menodora 1 Maravilla: 311 - 1351 For eight-hundred years, Menodora worked as a devout priestess in the Temple of the Sun on Themyscira. Menodora was called upon by her queen to undertake a sacred rite: Motherhood. Venturing into Man's World, Menodora fulfilled her duty, but her first child was a son and she was required to return him to his father. Though she did as she was commanded, she could not bear to abandon her son and remained nearby, settling in the forests and taking on the life of a hermit dealer. Her powers for healing and worship of the sun became legend. Thirty years later, Menodora was summoned to meet with the local king, King Sapa Inca. Sapa Inca claimed he was the son of Inti, a local god of the sun and felt Menodora must be another child of Inti. Sapa urged her to join his court. Menodora promised to join his court as an advisor and healer if she was allowed to continue her worship of Apollo. King Sapa agreed to this, feeling that Apollo must be another name for Inti. In time, this small kingdom grew into an empire. It was not long into his reign that Sapa Inca began using blood magic and dark rituals to pass his own soul from son to son, gaining a flawed immortality. Though she looked the other way, for a time out of honoring her oath to the king, Menodora realized that it was her duty to end this cycle. 1531 - 1541 Missing Data 1541 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Zipper) Diana might have a lasso that compels you to tell the truth, but there is something about Maria's presence that just puts you at ease and you can't help but be honest with yourself. She's a really good listener and always knows just what to say to make you feel better about yourself. * (Submitted by Sweetness) When the Themysciran Embassy first opened, Maria caused quite the stir with Gateway City's more conservative population as she enjoys daily sunbathing in the nude on the roof of the embassy as part of her worship rituals to Apollo. The gawkers don't bother her though and she has not let the controversy deter her at all. Threat Assessment Resources * Amazonian Physiology ** Terraphilic Regeneration * Divine Birthrights ** Mythic Physicality ** Mythic Insight & Wisdom ** Mythic Healing Touch ** Mythic Senses ** Sun Sorcery * Amazonian Arsenal ** Amazonium Armor ** Amazonium Bracelets ** Sunspear * Belief in a Better Reality * Inspirational Beacon of Hope Weaknesses * Vulnerable to Adamant * Vulnerable to Eldritch Darkness * Vulnerable to Piercing Weapons Trivia and Notes Notes * This character is based on Stan Lee's interpretation of Wonder Woman. Her inclusion in Earth-27 is in honor of Stan Lee's passing. * In the comics her name was Maria Mendoza and she was a Peruvian activist protesting against the excavation of an ancient holy site in Cuzco. She gained powers when a rune of light spirits was broken. * Her civillian portrait is a nod to her appearance as Maria and her weapon, shield, glowing hair and face armor are nods to her appearance as Wonder Woman in Just Imagine: Wonder Woman #1. * Being daughter of Apollo is a nod to Maria gaining power from Manco Capac - sun god of ancient Peru. Links and References * Appearances of Menodora * Character Gallery: Menodora Category:Amazons Category:Seven Wonders Members Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrid Category:Immortality